This invention pertains to a thermal barrier and more particularly to a thermal closure for readily covering the access opening of a refrigerated bin or compartment for inhibiting the transfer of energy between the environs and the compartment during limited periods of inactivity, such as at night when the compartment is not being used by customers.
It has been observed that in the operation of refrigerated freezers, dairy cases and beverage coolers of the type found in super markets for example, of a type having a fully open top or side for access to frozen foods, dairy products and the like contained therein, in order to be able to maintain the foods in a properly refrigerated condition, the refrigerating elements operate continuously 24 hours a day. Continued operation constitutes an inordinate expense and wasteful use of energy. Accordingly, there is a need for the provision of some means for minimizing the consumption of energy without undue warming of the food products in the compartment.
As disclosed herein consumption of energy is significantly reduced while continuing operation even through periods of customer inactivity by installing a light weight thermal protective barrier for inhibiting transfer by energy from the environs to the open compartment.
One unsuccessful suggestion has been to provide a window-shade like device on a roller adapted to permit the shade to be drawn across the open top of the freezer. This suggestion, however, suffers from certain limitations including difficulties in obtaining a sufficient thermal shield as well as the inconvenience of attaching the free end edge of the shade.